Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by Uchiha Hinatah
Summary: Eles eram amigos, mais surgiu um sentimento a mais nele Acompanhamento da musica Why don't you kiss her do Jesse Mccartney
1. Chapter 1

Eles eram melhores amigos, mais surgiu um sentimento a mais nele...

Exa eh minha primeira fic, espero q gostem o/

**Desclamer:** naruto não me pertence, maix beim ki podia pertencer 8D

**Em preto ** letra da musica

Normal pensamento do neji 3

_Itálico_ tradução da musica

**Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

Lá estava eu de novo, a observando...

Nunca tive coragem d mostrar meus

pensamentos para ela,mais por que?

Sempre gostei dela, mais apenas

como amiga,nós entramos para o

mesmo grupo, viramos melhores

amigos, daqueles que trocavam

segredos, sabíamos tudo um do outro,

mais agora eu queria mais, muito

mais que amizade,

queria contar a verdade para ela,

queria beijá-la.

**We're the best of friends**

**And we share our secrets**

**She knows everything that is on my mind**

**Lately somethings changed**

**As I lie awake in my bed**

**A voice here inside my head**

**Softly says**

**Why don't you kiss her?**

**Why don't you tell her?**

**Why don't you let her see**

**The feelings that you hide**

**Cuz she'll never know**

**The way you feel inside.**

_Éramos melhores amigos_

_E compartilhamos nossos segredos_

_Ela sabe tudo o que está em minha mente_

_Ultimamente algo mudou_

_Quando deito acordado em minha cama_

_Uma voz aqui dentro de minha cabeça_

_Suavemente diz:_

_Por que você não a beija?_

_Por que você não lhe fala?_

_Por que você não a deixa ver_

_Os sentimentos que você esconde_

_Por que ela nunca saberá_

_Se você nunca mostrar_

_Como se sente por _dentro_._

Lá vem ela, sorridente como sempre, sempre amei

aquele sorriso dela que te convida para ser feliz

pro resto da vida, mais por que não consigo falar

para ela?

Tenho medo de dar o primeiro passo para o que

possa ser a nossa felicidade eterna ou o

desabamento completo do castelo q erguemos

ao longo da vida

**Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move**

**Just a touch and we**

**Could cross the line**

**And everytime she's near**

**I wanna never let her go**

**Confess to her what my heart knows**

**Hold her close**

_Oh eu tenho tanto medo de fazer aquele primeiro passo_

_Apenas um toque e nós_

_Poderíamos cruzar a linha_

_E toda vez que ela se aproxima_

_Eu nunca quero deixá-la partir_

_Confessar a ela o que meu coração sabe_

_Abraçá-la bem perto de mim_

E eu não consigo entender, por que toda

vez que ela chega perto de mim, uma voz

bem dentro d mim grita: "_Beije-a, beije-a"_,

mais não consigo, não consigo contar meu

ultimo segredo a ela, não consigo beijá-la,

por mais que eu tente, morro de medo...

**Why don't you kiss her?**

**Why don't you tell her?**

**Why don't you let her see**

**The feelings that you hide**

**Cuz she'll never know**

**The way you feel inside.**

_Por que você não a beija?_

_Por que você não lhe fala?_

_Por que você não a deixa ver_

_Os sentimentos que você esconde_

_Por que ela nunca saberá_

_Se você nunca mostrar_

_Como se sente por dentro._

Eu sei que ela vai prometer pensar no

assunto com todo carinho, vai falar q

vai continuar minha amiga, mais eu sei,

que nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa,

por isso espero, por isso não conto nada...

**What would she say**

**I wonder woul she just turn away**

**Or would she promise me**

**That she's here to stay**

**It hurts me to wait**

_O que ela diria_

_Eu imagino que ela apensa iria em bora_

_Ou ela me prometeria_

_Que ela está aqui pra ficar_

_Me machuca esperar_

E então aquela voz continua gritando,

lá dentro de mim, e me atormentando outra vez!

**Why don't you Kiss her(Tell her you love her?)**

**Why don't you tell her?(Tell her you need her?)**

**Why don't you let her see**

**The feelings that you hide**

**Cuz she'll never know**

**If you never show**

**The way you feel inside**

_Por quê você não a beija (diga que você a ama)_

_Por quê você não conta pra ela(diga que você precisa dela)_

_Por quê você não a deixa ver_

_Os sentimentos que você esconde_

_Por quê ela nunca saberá_

_Se você não mostrar_

Então é isso, ela vem até mim de novo,

e eu não conto para ela, mais um dia ela

saberá, que meu amor por ela, foi muito

forte e vai ser pra sempre, um dia...

**Why don't you Kiss her...**


	2. Chapter 2

Como muita gente pediu to fazendo continuação... Espero que gostem que nem gostaram da primeira parte o/

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas bem que podia pertencer 8D

Legenda:

**Preto e grifado –** o personagem

Normal – fala do personagem e narração

'_assim' – _pensamento dos personagens

(entre parênteses) – as bobagens q eu falo xP

**- No ultimo capítulo –**

Então é isso, ela vem até mim de novo,

e eu não conto para ela, mais um dia ela

saberá, que meu amor por ela, foi muito

forte e vai ser pra sempre, um dia...

**Why don't you Kiss her...**

**Fim do ultimo capitulo –**

**Tenten: **Neji...Tudo bem? - Ela diz dando um sorriso.

**Neji: U**hnm? Ah, tudo bem... – Ele diz com a voz seca e fria, que combinava com sua face séria de sempre.

'_Apesar de ele estar frio como sempre, ele parece diferente' _a garota pensa fazendo, sem perceber, uma cara de preocupação. Neji percebe tal ato mas apenas observa, pensando em porque não a contava, quando de repente, escuta uma voz conhecida...

**Lee: **Tenten, vim te buscar! – ele diz dando um pequeno beijo na garota. O outro garoto se entristece ao se lembrar do porque não a contava, e se entristece mais ao se lembrar o que havia acontecido há algum tempo...

**- Flash back –**

Lee chegava feliz ao local ontem Tenten se encontrava, sem reparar que havia alguém os olhando que naquele momento estava perplexo com a mudança do amigo. Fizera do cabelo liso, um cabelo um cabelo espetado, e trocara o uniforme, que sempre usara, por uma blusa preta, sem alça e meio rasgada, estilo punk, e uma calça jeans, também rasgada nos joelhos, com cinto de tachinhas (aqueles tipo emo mesmo xP). Ele nunca vira o amigo daquele jeito! Foi antão que ele ficou mais espantado ainda por ver o amigo dar um beijo em sua amada, ele não podia acreditar naquilo! Como assim? Desde quando? Ele se perguntava euforicamente até ser interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

**Hinata: **O que você achou dos dois?

**Neji: **Eu não sabia que ela gostava dele... – Ele diz sério como sempre, mas espantado, imaginando o porquê da prima estar ali.

**Hinata: **Ela nunca gostou do dele, sempre gostou de você, e eu não acredito que você não soubesse isso. Em todo o caso, como ela nunca foi correspondida por você, resolveu ficar com o Lee, que ontem disse para ela que não amava mais Sakura, e sim ela... – Ela disse corando um pouco e provocando uma cara de espanto, arrependimento e tristeza ao mesmo tempo no outro rapaz. Mas o mesmo logo mudou para a expressão normal e pôde-se ouvir a voz do rapaz:

**Neji: **E o que você está fazendo aí, Hinata-san? – Ele pergunta, direcionando o seu olhar para a garota que se encontrava atrás da árvore ao lado da sua.

**Hinata: E**rr...e...eu... – Ela tentava dizer, enquanto corava e desviava o olhar, enquanto brincava com os dedos.

**Neji: **Ah... Você está observando o Naruto de novo – Ele diz olhando para a barraca de lamem que Naruto adorava ir para comer, que se encontrava ao lado do casal (o Lee e a Tenten ainda tão lá gente XD).

**- Fim do flash back –**

'_É.. .acho que eu vacilei'_ ele diz olhando para baixo.

**Domo minna! o/**

Nyaa...Bom, como muitos pediram, to fazendo continuação da fic. Essa parte ficou pequena, mas eu prometo fazer partes maiores.

Dessa vez não coloquei música, porque acho que vão ter muitos copítulos, então acabei achando que ia ficar cansativo fazer uma música para cada parte...Mas sempre que der e que eu achar que fica legal eu coloco 8D

Então, obrigado pelas reviews gente, e por favor, mandem mais –olhos brilhando-.

_**Eu queria agradecer a:**_

**Christopher In**o**-essa menina mi ajuda mtoo com a fic, ela foi a primeira a ler a fic, e me apoio mto!...ti doru migaa –emocionada-**

**Inoroxxxx-mina nee-chan me ajudo mto tbm, e também mi apoia mto!!e ela tbm faz varias fics pra mim, e eu amo todass!!nee-chan...arigatou goizamasu!Aishiteru³³**

**Reviews:**

**Christopher Ino:  sim miga!! \o/...brigadu pela forçaa ...nya... num tem problema não...eh coisa d iniciante XD...e tbm prometo q num vai ter mais problema pra mandar review o/(como si eu q tivesse feito isso neh XD)**

**Bruzi: Brigado!! Q bom q gostouuu**

**Ika Torps: yoo o/...nya...brigaduhhh!! nn...brigadu pelas dicas o//...eu separei as linhas pq dps q eu postei axei q fico mto pekena '...mais mtooooooo obrigada pelas dicass...eu adorei todasss...e ajudou mto òó...espero q goste dessa parte tbm kissus o/**

**Musa-Sama: oii...nyaa...ki bom q vc gostoouu –olhos brilhando d emoção- como vcs gostaram, e um povim beim grande pediu continuação, tah aih o/...espero q goste da continuação tbm - (eu tbm adorei o jeito q eu colokei o neji na fic, eu kiria eu mesma ser a tenten XD)**

**Inoroxxxx: oi nee-chann o/...nyaa...ki bom q vc gostooo...brigaduh pela forçaaa –emocionada- como vc pediu tah ai a continuaçao 8D...tomara q vc goste òó bjxxxxx...te amuu³³ o/**

**espero q gostem, e qm ler, por favor, mande review òó**


End file.
